


Call My Name (And I'll Come Running)

by tomlenson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower Child Harry, Flowerchild!Harry, Innocent Harry, Louis is an MMA fighter, M/M, harry is an innocent flower child who works in a bakery, larry stylinson - Freeform, mma!louis, zayn and niall and liam are in there too somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlenson/pseuds/tomlenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a MMA fighter.</p><p>Harry Styles is a hipster working at a coffee shop.</p><p>Or the one where Harry almost gets raped behind a club and Louis saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 

 **Louis stumbled backwards a little, taking the short chance he managed to get to try and get back his energy and let the throbbing in his jaw settle a little.** The other man standing on the other side of the ring seemed to be wearing out, and fast. A small smile crept to Louis' face as he noticed this. His opponent soon launched themselves at him, but was too slow as Louis dodged left and threw a mean hook into the young man’s stomach. The man doubled over which allowed Louis a chance to slam his knee up and knock the guy out cold.

Soon enough, lights blazed brighter and the stadium roared to life. Sweat trickled down his body like rain, and his breathing was rugged as if he were a chain smoker. He could not see anything outside of the ring due to the lights, but he still looked out as if he was searching the crowd. 

He loved this, he really did — no matter how many times he has to relocate his shoulder or pop in an ankle or sit with an ice pack over a purple jaw. Louis loved this job, it brought him great joy. Besides, it's not like he actually uses his fighting skills anywhere outside of the ring or his training. He fights responsibly, along with everyone else he manages to take out in the ring. 

Louis Tomlinson is the world’s most known Mixed Martial Art fighter — he is the number one fighter anyone has seen in decades. Nobody has thrown a good enough hit to knock him down or beat him in a match. He is on a running streak and nothing could possibly stop him from maintaining it. 

When the winner is announced (obviously Louis because the other guy is still out cold) and everyone begins to clear. He was the last fighter of the night, allowing him the chance to finally leave and relax in a nice hot bath with a soft melody playing in the background. That was basically his life outside of fighting. He would probably not be doing much had his mother signed him up to try and get some of his extra energy out every Monday and Wednesday the year he turned thirteen. Now here he is — twenty five years old and the world’s most famous MMA fighter. Louis is proud of himself, for once, and he always gives thanks to his mother after every championship he has won because he does owe it all to her. 

He climbed from the stage, his assistant trainer — a young lad named Zayn Malik — came to him with his water bottle and sweat towel. Handing them over, Louis took a swig and toweled over his forehead. 

"Great fight." Zayn complimented, taking back the bottle. Louis hung the towel around his neck as he followed Zayn out. 

"Thanks."

Zayn gave him one last nodded before opening the door to Lou’s change room and gesturing for the fighter to go in.  Louis did as he was told and went to start the process if getting change as it becomes difficult in times that he is bruised and sore and really just needs some time at home to rest up and hope the next fight will be in a week’s time.  He was tired, no doubt, and anything that involves being home in quiet just sounds amazing.  Do not mistake this for him not liking fighting, it’s just that he really just wants a break for a little while – his couch has been pushing him harder than usual, and he is tempted sometimes to tell the man to shove it up his arse.  Louis is tough and trained enough to win.  With all this protein and healthy shite being forced on him, he really cannot get a break.

Zayn shot a sympathetic look when he came over and helped to dress the older boy, pulling the while cotton shirt over Louis’ shoulders and positioning it right over his torso.  Louis chose to ignore the look, not in the mood for people to be giving him these ‘ _I understand_ ’ looks because they really do not.

Once dressed, Louis and Zayn exited the change room, ignoring everyone sticking phones and recorders into his face.  Louis was not putting up with this, and was quite grateful when Zayn yelled at the people to back away.  His car keys jingled his hand as he walked, anticipating the ride home, meaning with each passing minute he just got that much closer to relaxation.

“Hey Lou!” Zayn called from behind him, going in the complete opposite direction to his car.  Louis whirled around, showing the darker boy he as his full attention.  “A couple of my friends and I are going out for drinks tomorrow, would you like to come?  A couple of them want to meet you.”

“Yeah sure, text me later.”  Louis replied with a little wave and continued on for his car.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 **Louis liked to think of himself as a decently nice person, but really, he hates just about everyone and everything**.  He is not necessarily a violent (just because he is an MMA fighter means nothing, stop correcting me) or grumpy person, just, things piss him off really easily and from then on, he cannot deal with whoever or whatever it was.  So maybe the boy in the coffee shop he visits every morning wears stupid flowers in his hair like it’s the most normal thing and that seriously ticks Louis the fuck off, but it’s not his position to exactly say anything, especially when he hardly knows the boy.  But god, he stands behind the counter with this stupid smile, and his stupid curly hair, and those stupid flowers, and he is stupidly cheery all _the time_ , and it annoys Louis at this time of the morning.

Louis pouted and walked into the little café on the corner, the strong smell of coffee hitting him with full force once the door opens.  The light bustle of people sitting and talking, and the workers behind the counter turning machines on and off, it was pretty peaceful, really.  Louis did like it here because he can sit at the one table in the corner by the front and watch the world carry on without any thought.

Casually, the fighter made his way for the front, the boy with the curls bouncing on his feet in what is probably boredom, but a stupid grin is playing on his lips.

“’Ello there Louis!” the boy chirps, which has Louis stumbling back a little at the excitement in the voice and then the realization that the kid knows his name.  Why the fuck does the kid know his name.

“Um, hi?” he stumbled, his eyes widening at the boy.  “Uh, not to sound rude or anything, but like, how do you know my name?” he asked, a hand coming up to rub against his neck.

The boy’s laugh chorused out, loud and (annoyingly) adorable. “Well you’re Louis Tomlinson, the world’s greatest MMA fight since the beginning of this decade.” The boy stated, pretending to punch the air with this look that really should never be repeated.

Louis raised an eyebrow, looking around the shop to make sure no one actually saw that, and let out a breath of relief when no one seemed to be looking over here.  He turned back to the barista, a blush forming when he noticed how close he suddenly gotten due to the brunette leaning positively far over the counter.

“Now what can I get you?” he asked, causing Louis to jump at the sudden broken quietness.

“Yorkshire tea, black.”

The boy nodded and backed from the counter, heading to a kettle and starting on the coffee.

Louis watched the boy, finding it awfully mesmerizing and god – he should not be thinking that.  It’s seriously wrong and the kid looks as innocent as a duckling which is something he definitely does not need in his life right now.  He needs to focus, a fight is in a couple days and starting _something_ would be a pretty stupid move, honestly it would, and then the night out he is suppose to have with Zayn and his friends is something else he needs to worry about because he technically is famous and a lot of questions are going to be asked, and if one of them as much as hit on him, he might hit them (not literally, he just does not want to deal with that).  Really, the question here is when had he become so pure?  Seriously, this boy use to get laid almost every Friday and now he cannot even look at a guy or girl without being turned off.  Maybe he should just run away and become a hermit, not have to deal with anybody anymore which sounds like an awfully inviting idea.  He should pitch this idea to Zayn later.

Louis has a tendency to zone himself out of the world, staring off at absolutely nothing, but this time around he had managed to have his focus right on Harry and the boy just stood there kind of awkwardly because it really is weird when someone decides to just stand there staring at you with a absolute blank expression.

The boy coughed, startling the fighter from his reverie, shaking his head and smiling at the taller curly haired boy.  Handing the respected money over and walking from the coffee shop with a wave of his hand.  Harry blinked a few times, his hand coming up to return the gesture almost hesitantly, a little late as Louis has already slipped through the door.

Louis is halfway home when he finds the note written on the coffee cup.  He does not really know what to think of it, except for maybe the fact that it’s impossibly adorable, and nothing is actually considered adorable to Louis.

_My name’s Harry, in case you were wondering :) xx_


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

                **The bar was loud and extremely busy.**   Those were the first things Louis took notice of.  Louis knew the place would be crowded, clubs are usually like this, but for some reason, Louis did not exactly _think_ about.  Louis hardly wanted to deal with this right now; he did not understand why he even bothered to come in the first place. Louis is still sore from the previous night, and being pushed close to hard bodies, the bruises being bumped and just because he is a fighter does not mean he still is not allowed to hiss at the pain.

As the night progressed, Louis had continuously tell people off, shrugging away the grabby hands of flirty girls and awkwardly pushing away the broad hands of men grabbing his crotch.  Louis soon realized why he preferred drinking alone and at home, this was ridiculous and never understood why people cannot take a look at his face and back off.

Louis sighed and pushed through the crowd, offered quite a while ago to buy a round of drinks, but as he drew closer to the bar, a certain boy with curly hair and stupid looking flowers in his hair.  Louis sighed, not really knowing if he wanted to see the kid from this morning, but what he saw completely blew him away – not in the good way.

A man, a little smaller than the barista, came up behind him and roughly grabbed him around the hips and basically pulled the boy from the club.  Louis probably would have left it and made the smart move to not interfere because he hardly knows the kid, but the boys face light up in pure fear and desperation.  Louis stood shocked for a moment, unsure of what to actually do at the moment.  Within seconds, Louis is running after the kid and the older man, the adrenaline coursing through him fast.  He knew this is going to blow up in his face later on if the press were to get a hold of this story.

Pushing past people and bursting through the front doors, he ran left, hoping to god then they went this way.  He ran, not knowing when to turn or if they even went this way, but as he came towards a little alley off the side of the club, cries and broken whimpers sounded from it.  Slowly he turned the corner, the sight in front of him making his heart stop.

The boy, Harry, from the coffee shop, is pressed close to a wall, trying to fight against the larger man but having no luck as he pressed his arm against his neck while the other took to trying to unbutton the boy’s pants.  Broken sobs were coming from Harry, pleading for the man to not do this.  Louis had absolutely no idea what to do in a situation like this.  So maybe he should go and pry the guy off of the barista, but he was frozen in utter shock and he knew he would regret this later.  Suddenly, the boy looked up as if he could somehow _feel_ Louis’ presence actually there and god – nothing has ever torn at Louis’ heart so much before.

With a new found rush of adrenaline, Louis started running, the momentum building up as he got closer, and he threw the boy a look as if to say “ _prepare yourself_ ” and Louis all but launched himself at the man, knocking him completely off his feet and smashing hard into the ground.  Harry crumbled to the ground watching as Louis and the man fought.  Louis climbed upon the man, sitting on his chest and just heaving punches after punches, anger and disgust keeping him going.  The blood pooling around was becoming remarkably large and thick and anyone who saw would think the worse.

And soon the yelling began.  “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing huh?  The fuck do you think you were going to do to this boy, get into his pants.  People like you fucking disgust me and deserve to rot in hell because there is no room in this world for people like you.”  Louis boomed, his voice much higher and powerful than from his usual squeak.  He threw a couple more punches to the man’s face.

“If I ever find out you attempted to rape another innocent boy, I will find you and personally kill you myself.” He threatened, the amount of punches being thrown at the man’s face was completely uncalled for, but Louis was angry and the rush was pushing him over the top.

Soon enough, Louis felt arms wrap around his torso and pull him away gently.  He would have fought back, but the way the person was grabbing at him calmed him down quickly.  Finally on his feet, Louis turned around and nearly caught the boy from collapsing.  Loud sobs were heard and hands clutched tight at the back of his shirt, nowhere close from letting go any time soon.  He held the boy close, shushing him and whispering encouraging words to try and keep him from going into shock.

“Hey come on now, you’re safe.” He whispered, his face buried into Harry’s neck.  “How about I take you to my place to settle down, yeah?”

Louis could feel the nodding of the boy’s head against his, he smiled and pulled back, his hands coming out and wiping away the tears of the boy, giving him a small smile because some people really just need something happy to keep them sane.

Taking the boy’s hand, Louis led him out of the alleyway and towards his car parked close to the club, and soon driving off in the direction for his flat, hoping to help Harry.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

                **Louis held tight to the frightened boy for what seemed like hours**.  When Louis had brought Harry home, he allowed the boy to use the shower and borrow clothes if he liked.  Harry happily took it and allowed Louis to show him around.  Louis managed to find long joggers he usually used when training and a white wife-beater.  He opened the bathroom door and placed them inside, hearing the sobs come from behind the curtain and knowing perfectly well that Harry is still completely shaken up by this.  Louis sighed and turned from the bathroom for he went to the kitchen to boil himself and Harry a tea.

Now here Harry is, wrapping tightly around Louis as he sobbed into the fighters chest, the tea long and forgotten as Louis just held onto the boy, shushing him and cooing to him everything will be alright.  Louis knew no matter what was going to happen tonight, Harry was not going to want to be alone.  Louis tried countless times to stand up and try to either go to the bathroom or go to refill their teas, but Harry held on tight to Louis’ waist, keeping the boy close.  Louis did expect this so it did not really bother him enough to say something or huff each time it happened, and he completely understood what this kid was going through.  To say the least, it was kind of awkward, Louis barely knew this kid, and he probably should be calling up one of Harry’s own friends, to see if they could take care of him.  But then again, Louis would feel bad for just dumping the emotionally unstable boy on someone else who has no idea what’s even happening.

Louis shifted a little, trying to find something more comfortable, but a new wave of tears spilled from Harry and the boy all but climbed into his lap and straddled his waist.  It was a pretty suggestive position, but with the boy in the fragile and vulnerable state, it hardly mattered.  Louis snaked his arms around the boy’s waist and pulled him closer, his head maneuvering to fit tight against Louis’ neck. 

When it came around the time two in the morning, the boy’s breath had evened and Louis guessed that the kid must have fallen asleep.  Louis tucked his arms underneath the boys bum and lifted himself up, making his way through the flat and into his bedroom where he placed the boy on his bed and tucked him in tight.  He smiled down at him for a moment and moved some of the curls from his eyes before walking away and grabbing a couple pillows and blankets to sleep on the couch.

The next morning was quiet.  Louis had woken around the times of six to six-thirty, and Harry seemed to be nowhere near waking up.  Louis expected that, the boy had a rough night last night, and if sleep is going to help him, then so be it.  He boiled some water, pouring himself a cup and Harry to place on the nightstand for the boy when he wakes up.  Louis wrote a quick note, stating he would be out for a little while, but for Harry to help himself to anything he would like.

The young smiled down at the boy before placing the note beside the tea and walking for the room, toeing on his shoes at the door.  This was just something Louis always liked doing, an easy run on the mornings helped him to think things over and allow him to actually think _straight_.

~~~

Harry was slightly confused the next morning, the room was completely unfamiliar to him and he seriously had such a hard time trying to figure out who’s it was, but soon enough, memories flashed his mind and just as quickly tears sprung to his eyes.  Louis had been so nice to him; he seriously had a lot of thanking to do later.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, a headache coming to him, making him wince, although he did smell something nice.  His eyes wandered to the nightstand, noticing a cuppa sitting on top.  Harry smiled and took the cup in his hands, bringing it to his lips to take a sip.  It was nice against his throat from the crying, but Louis clearly had no idea what he took in the tea, to which he figured Louis just left it black.  Harry continued to drink it anyways, the taste not bothering him too much.  When lifting the tea, he noticed a paper stuck to it, and this time around he grabbed it.  On the paper it read;

 _Hey flower boy, gone for a run, don’t know when I will be back.  Just help yourself to anything if you get hungry. –Louis_.

Harry smiled and stood, walking from the room with the tea still nestled between his hands.  His feet dragging across the carpet, making darker marks as he went.  The apartment was not exactly what Harry would expect.  He expected something all extravagant with a wall of glass, but this, it is so simple, something a well paid university student would purchase with dad’s money.  Harry liked it, made Louis seem more like an actually human being than a celebrity looking just for money – it made him down to earth.

Harry made his way into the kitchen, searching for the sugar which he found and placed in his tea.  He did not like a lot of the sugar in his tea, but black tea never really was his preference.  He sat at the stools placed alongside the island counter, his arms resting against the top as he sat with his knees pulled close and sipped slowly at this tea.  He nearly dropped it though when Louis came up from behind him, placing a delicate hand on his back.

Louis smiled, bringing a hand up to place his hand against Harry’s on the small mug.  “Careful sweetheart.” He rubbed a couple circles across Harry’s back before walking around and opening the fridge.

Harry watched how the boy worked, finding it rather interesting how easily this could actually become a _thing_.  But Harry knew better than that that this was not turning into anything remotely romantic; especially with the events of last night.

“How you holding up?” Louis asked, startling Harry a little.  Harry looked up to Louis, smiling small.  Louis shot him back a friendly smile, placing a bowl of strawberries covered in cream and sugar in front of Harry.  “Still a little shaken up, I presume?”

Harry answered with a nod, and Louis replied with a smile and gestured towards the fruit.  Harry smiled and placed the tea down, a lanky finger going out to grab at the fruit, popping it into his mouth soon after, followed along with a quiet moan.

“It’s good.”  Harry complimented, taking another strawberry piece.

“My grandma use to make this for me whenever I was feeling down or after a hot day.”  Louis told him, grabbing a chunk of his own.

And yes, from then on, as Louis took care of Harry for the day, all Harry could think about was how easy this was, how fast they just fell into a routine.  It was almost like they were in sync together.  Harry may be traumatized for a little while longer, but as Louis held him close as they watched a movie in the living room, Harry actually felt _safe_.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 **The first day back to work for Harry after his incident was a little nerve-racking, or well, Louis could see the panic on him**.  Louis had promised Harry he would go there that morning and sit in his regular seat because Harry just felt safer if Louis was nearby.  Louis of course agreed to it because he actually liked the younger boy and his odd ways, and since that day, the two had hung out quite a lot.  Even when Louis had to go in and train a little bit, Harry sat off to the side of the private gym with a John Green book cradled in his lap.  It was a continuous cycle. Louis did not have any big fights coming up, but he still needed to train or else his coach would flip shit.

“Is there something you would like to tell me Lou?”  Zayn had asked during one of his training sessions, standing off to the side as Louis continuously hit the trainer.

Louis glanced back to where Harry sat with a smile on his face as he read _Looking for Alaska_.  Louis sighed and turned back to the trainer, punching when he needed to punch, and trying his best to avoid looking to Zayn.  He did not even have to _look_ at him to know that Zayn was giving him the ‘ _you can’t fool me’_ expression.  When did he even start answering to him anyways? So yeah, fuck him.

Zayn scoffed, “Where did you even meet the kid?”

“Technically, at that little coffee shop around the corner from my apartment.”  Louis answered, and threw a left hook, nearly knocking the trainer to his arse.

Zayn was about to reply when Harry came up beside him and beamed up at Louis.  Louis continued on, trying his best _not_ to pay attention to the curly haired lad, but he clearly failed when the trainer knocked him down.  Zayn snickered and turned to Harry.  “What would you like?”

Harry smiled. “My friend Perrie, she just texted me and asked me to come to one of her animal rights protest later, but uh, I was wondering if you’d like to come Louis, and Zayn, you can come to if you’d like.”  Harry asked, looking a little nervous.

Louis turned to Zayn and glared when the darker boy shot him a knowing smile.  Rolling his eyes, Louis replied.  “Yeah sure, we’d love to come.” And when Zayn was about to protest Louis threw his gloves to shut him up as their new friend cheered.   Louis let off a breathy chuckle and a roll of the eyes at the small dance moves Harry showed off. 

“Well, I guess we should get going then.” Zayn sighed and helped Louis from the training ring.

Louis smiled over to Harry as he grabbed his bag and wiped off his face and neck with his sweat towel and slung his bag over his shoulder.  As the two were heading out, Louis felt a hand come and wrap around his own.  His first reaction was to pull away, unfamiliar to the feeling.  But when he followed the arm up, he smiled small and possibly blush a small bit when he realized whose it was.  It was not hard to guess really.  The paleness should have given it away, because Zayn’s skin pigment is anything but pale.  Harry seemed to notice the small fight going on inside Louis’ hand because the boy gave him a gentle squeeze and a small smile in reassurance, and Louis blushed again.

The trio walked from the gym, all getting into their respected cars, Louis calling to Zayn a quick see you later who earned him the finger.   Louis held the passenger door open for Harry, allowing the boy to climb in before he ran to the other side.

“I’m going to drop you off at your house, alright?  That way I can run to mine, jump in the shower and get dressed.”  Louis said, pulling out of the parking lot and turning in the direction of Harry’s flat.  The curly haired lad nodded his head and smiled over to Louis.

“Yeah, just call me when you’re on the way?”  Harry asked, fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

The two boys sat in silence the entire car ride and once Louis made it to Harry’s complex, they said their goodbyes, and Louis was on his way home.  Just ever since _that_ night, he and Harry became almost inseparable.  It kind of scared him though because he normally does not become so attached to people so fast.  Harry’s a gorgeous boy, but Louis is not exactly sure he is ready to become attached to someone.

Louis made it home in record time, skipping the stairs to his floor due to the elevator being broken and sighed once he walked back into his apartment.  A lot of everything smelled like Harry, the boy nearly camping out in his home since the incident.  Louis hardly minded, but now, it’s just so quiet, that without Harry being here, he felt so alone (and gosh, he sounded really pathetic).

Louis shook his head and kicked off his shows, making his way right for his bathroom to shower in hopes he could call Harry earlier than planned and come pick the lad up.  He stripped from his workout attire and hoped in the shower, a content sigh leaving his lips at the hot water beating down on his over worked muscles.  He shampooed his hair with something sweet Harry had bought a little while back.

Louis finished up quickly, drying himself off and walking into his bedroom with the towel hanging low on his hips.  He had absolutely no idea what to even to wear to one of these rallies, but if he was going by the text Harry had sent him a little while back, he was to just wear a shirt and shorts, but Harry had a shit for him to wear anyways.  So, Louis slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and jean shorts and an old tank top.  He blow dried his hair and screwed around the flat for a couple minutes longer before he sent a text to Harry he was coming, and slipped on a pair of converse.

On the way to Harry’s apartment, Louis was being eaten with nerves because he was actually about to be introduced to Harry’s friends.  He honestly did not know how to feel about this.  Louis pulled into Harry’s apartment parking lot, smiling when he already saw Harry standing outside waiting for him, and sporting a white shirt with a small cartoon whale and around it it said, ‘ _Love Me, Don’t Club Me_ ’.  The tall boy waved and pranced towards the parked car, greeting Louis and handing over a purple shirt.  Louis held it up, noticing that on the front it said, ‘ _Never Underestimate the Power of Human Intelligence.  Never Underestimate the Depths of Human Stupidity_.’  Louis smiled and said a quiet thanks before pulling his tank top off and putting the tee shirt on, not failing to miss the way Harry shifted in his seat a little.

Louis put the car back into gear and pulled away, telling Harry to grab his phone from the cup holder and text Zayn to tell him they are on their way.  Harry did as he was told, typing out the message and placing it back into the holder, humming along to whatever was playing on the radio, Louis did not even know.

They soon pulled up to Zayn’s place, Louis sighing when he saw Zayn nowhere in sight.  Louis parked the car, telling Harry he would be back in a moment and took off for the front.  He took out the spare key Zayn had made for him, unlocking the lobby’s glass doors.  Louis made his way through the lobby and to the elevators, pressing in Zayn’s floor number and waiting as it took him up.  He quickly walked down the long hallway, banging his fist against Zayn’s door and rocking back.

Moments later Zayn answered the door with a scowl.  “I’m coming, seriously.” He huffed and pushed back Louis who just laughed and followed after his trainer.  The two made their way back to the car, Harry greeting Zayn with a big smile who Louis could obviously tell that Zayn’s was forced when he returned it back to Harry.

Louis knew Zayn hated him right now, knowing that the Bradford boy always took a nap after training even if he did not do anything because really, this was Zayn’s only job and he did a pretty amazing job and got paid well anyways.

After a quick exchange of hello’s, Louis started off again, using Harry’s directions every once in a while to head to some field the rally was taking place in.  Louis knew they were close when he could literally hear the music pounding throughout the car and the screaming of what sounded like thousands of people.  Harry started getting fidgety in his seat, clearly getting excited about what was about to come into view.  Soon enough, a large field full of what looks like thousands of people all dressed  up in bright colours and holding large signs, a stage set up with a microphone and a man shouting out chants.  Louis drove by, not finding anywhere close to park and kept driving, noticing the obvious amount of photographers and news casters.  He shot a quick glance behind him to Zayn, already finding that his trainer was looking at him.

Zayn reached forward, squeezing Louis’ shoulder in reassurance.  “It’ll be alright Lou; it’ll be good for your image.”  Louis nodded in agreement, finally finding a place to park.

The three climbed from the car, Harry jumping around in excitement.  He made his way over to where Louis stood; reaching for Louis’ hand, but Louis tucked it into his pocket, trying to ignore the pain in his chest at the frown on Harry’s lips.  Louis looked elsewhere, taking place beside Zayn and allowed Harry to guide them to the place his friend Perrie told him to meet her.

Louis knew well when Harry had spotted her because he took off, his hands to his sides before he completely engulfed a petit, and Louis was never going to admit that a spark a jealousy rushed through him.  Louis watched as the two chatted quickly, seeing how the girl looked past Harry at him and Zayn.  Louis turned to Zayn who had his full attention on Harry and the girl.  Louis smirked and lightly punched Zayn in the shoulder in an attempt to draw the boy from his reverie.  Zayn looked over with a glare, obviously mad that Louis had punched him, but Louis knew it was just because he was caught.

Harry came trotting back after, his smile stretching across his face and his dimples becoming prominent.  Harry came and stood right beside Louis, his hand resting on the small of Louis’ back.

“Perrie, this is Louis and his friend Zayn.”  Harry introduced.  Louis gave the girl a small smile and stuck out a hand for her to take, but he took it right back when he noticed that her attention was completely elsewhere.  Harry frowned, but Louis smirked, watching as Perrie stepped towards Zayn, a small blush forming on her cheeks as she put her hand out for Zayn to take.  Zayn happily obliged, stuttering out a hello which she giggled at.

Louis turned to Harry, offering out his own hand for the taller boy to take.  “Come on Harry, let’s leave this two.”  He grabbed Harry’s hand before the boy could reply and pulled him away from the happy new couple.

“That was kind of rude; Perrie’s never been like that before.”  Harry pouted, squeezing Louis’ hand as they walked through the crowd.

Louis barked out a laugh.  “Oh it’s fine.  Did not feel like getting in between a new budding relationship?”

Harry turned to Louis, his eyes knit together.  “What do you mean?”

“Let’s just say that I’ve never seen Zayn so infatuated with someone before.” Louis shrugged and tugged on Harry’s hand for them to keep going.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

                The day progressed well, and it has only been about five people to come up to him and ask for autographs, other than that, him and Harry have been having a blast.  Louis did feel a little silly wearing the shirt Harry had been giving him, but he could  _not_ disappoint the boy right now, not after everything, and especially not today because that smile –  _god_ , it’s killing Louis.

Even with the small amount of people who have come and talked Louis, there is no surprise that possibly over a hundred photos have been taken of him, both by people and the news reporters here to broadcast that animal rights protest.  Louis honestly hopes that Harry does not notice the amount of people watching them, but really, people can hardly whisper for them to save their lives and all Louis can hear is his name followed by some hardly manageable sentence.

Although, Harry seemed to know who a lot of the people actually are, always smiling and waving to a group of people or even just to a single person.  Before, when Louis and Harry actually spent so much time together and how quiet Harry can be, it amazed Louis how much a social butterfly Harry actually is.  Harry knew nearly everyone at the rally, it was ridiculous because honestly, Louis is world famous and he does not know  _this_ many people.

Louis is brought back to reality when Harry pulled Louis’ arm hard and ran with the older lad through the thick crowd of people until they stopped in front a group of people who all looked much older than him.

“Harry!”  They all cried and grabbed the young boy, each person pulling him into a hug until he is standing back beside Louis.  One boy though, with a large dark quiff and a scrawny much like Harry’s, who looked much,  _much_  older (and absolutely ridiculous) stepped forward and took a hold of Harry and pulled to him, his arm going around Harry’s shoulders.  And god, Louis would be extremely worried for Harry, but the curly haired lad is smiling so big up at the man, it has Louis’ stomach churning uneasily because only  _he makes Harry smile like that_.

“Well hello Harold, it’s been such a long time since I’ve – we’ve seen you.”  The man said, and leaned over and placed a kiss against Harry’s forehead and Harry hummed loudly as he stepped closer to the man.

“I’m sorry Nick; I've just been very busy.”  Harry explained and looked over to Louis with a small smile, almost as if he could possibly be  _embarrassed_  for how long he has been with Louis.  Everyone seemed to clue into what Harry was going on because all their eyes narrowed in on Louis who had the fighter widening his eyes and looking around awkwardly.

“Oh, aren’t you that famous MMA fighter?”  One of the other men asked, and Louis nodded his head in answering, but he still had his eyes right on Harry and the so called man Nick.

“Louis, oh how rude of me.”  Harry giggled and pulled out from underneath Nick’s arm.  “This is one of my good friends Nick Grimshaw, and Nick, this is Louis Tomlinson.”

Nick eyed Louis wearily, almost as if he was possibly  _judging_  Louis, and Louis just scoffed out loud and rolled his eyes because this man can definitely  _not_  be judging him.  Although, Louis decided to be the little shit he is and stepped forward with this little smirk and stuck his hand out for the older man to take.

“Hi, it’s  _wonderful_  to meet you.” he grinned, absolutely venom leaking through his voice, and Nick definitely caught onto the game he was playing.

“Oh yes, likewise.”

But Louis did feel a little bad because Harry stood grinning absolutely crazily and watching the entire exchange as if it was the only thing he lived from.  Louis took his hand back pretty fast and stepped away from Nick and back out of the little group.  He watched as Harry looked up to Nick and gave the lad another hug before he went and stood beside Louis.

“Well we best be going it was great to see you again Nick.”  Harry giggled and took Louis’ hand in his.

“It was, just next time, remember that you have more than one person in your life, and your mum is also wondering what happened to you, especially after you disappeared after we went to the bar last week.”  Nick announced and eyed Louis again, glaring at the small boy, but Louis paid no mind because he was gripping tightly to Harry’s hand and looking down with sympathy.  Harry averted his eyes and looking to Louis.

“You don’t have to tell them anything, Harry.”  Louis whispered to him, almost as if he was pleading Harry not to say anything.  Harry seemed to catch on and simply shrugged at Nick.

“I left early that night, just was not feeling it, but I could not find any of you, so I just left, and forgot to message you.”  Harry explained and looked away from the group and down to the trampled grass.

Nick cocked an eyebrow and Louis knew that Nick did not believe that one second because honestly, Harry cannot lie for his life, but Nick did not question Harry and that was possibly the only thing he liked about the older lad.

“Okay, whatever you say Harry, I’ll see you and Mr. MMA fighter around.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand again and pulled him away from the group and in the opposite direction taking him with him where he thought he saw Zayn last.  As they walked, Harry lagged behind, and Louis knew that if he had not of taken Harry’s hand, he probably would have lost his friend.  Louis looked over his shoulder to Harry and noticed how sad he  _actually_  looked, so with a sigh, Louis stopped and stood in front of Harry, taking the boy’s face in his hands and pulling him close.

“Listen Harry, what happened, you do not need to tell anyone, okay?  It’s not something a lot of people are comfortable with explaining, so you tell whatever story you want, what you did is not a bad thing.”  Louis explained, and leaned forward to press a quick little kiss to Harry’s nose which had him scrunching up his face and giggling as his hands came up and rested over top of Louis’.

“Now, how about we go find Zayn and Perrie, and we can tell them that we’re leaving alright?  I’ll take you out for a nice dinner and then we can go back to my place and watch a movie.”

Harry nodded and took Louis’ hand and the two boys made their way through the crowd, in search of their two best friends.

=-=-=

Louis smiled small from across the table, his own self completely lost in Harry, the beautiful boy sitting shyly in front of him sipping idly at his water.  Louis liked this, he really did – especially just being in Harry’s presence warms him all over.

“This is very nice Louis, thank you.”  Harry spoke a loud and reached out over the table to take Louis’ small fragile hands within in.

“It is, I really like being with you.”  Louis confessed, and is sure he looks absolutely weird with how large his smile must be.  Although, Louis has come to know that Harry’s a sucker for these little clichés.

Soon enough, the dinner came and the two ate in a comfortable sentence, the lights dimmed and soft music playing around them.  Louis considered this a date obviously, wanting nothing more than to just  _be_  with Harry.  Harry is gorgeous, and Louis positively adores being in his company, but is almost certain Harry considers this how Louis might.  For the boy never shows any sign of being  _interested_.

As the dinner came to a close, Harry arguing to pay, but Louis managed to beat him in pulling out his wallet first with a smirk.  The two walked from the restaurant, Harry not so subtly pressing himself close into Louis’ side that grinned wide and wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders as they walked in the direction to Louis’ car.

However, as they came close, a man emerged from behind, a gun held him and pointing directly at Louis.  Harry stopped and shrunk himself to stand back and Louis’ eyes widened as he stopped to put himself between the gun and Harry.

“Hey mate, I don’t want any trouble.”  Louis announced and stepped towards the man, a sweat beginning to break.

“I don’t either, I just want money.”  The man replied and Louis’ heart beat faster at the sound of the gun clicking.

“Come on, you really don’t want to do this.”

The man scoffed and thrusted the gun in Harry’s direction, and if Louis was not mistaken, he could see the gun beginning to shake, almost as if the man did not even want to be doing this, but he was not even going to take this chance.  “Give me the money I am asking for or your boyfriend is going to be shot.” He threatened.

Harry whimpered from behind Louis, the fighter’s heart breaking at the sound.  Louis reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, searching for anything he could give the man.

“Here, this is all I have.”  Louis frowned and handed the man seventy-four Euros, though, the man seemed to not be satisfied with what he was being given for he advanced on the couple, gun up and poised to kill.

Louis could hear Harry crying from behind him and Louis was having none of this.  As the man grew closer on them, Louis lunged forward, taking hold of the wrist with the gun and twisted hard and fast.  The gun clattered to the ground as Louis managed to spin the man around and hold both wrists between his hands and pressed the man into his car; a cry of pain bursting from the man’s lips.

“Harry, call the police alright, just try and calm down a little, everything is going to be alright.”  Louis tried to reassure, but he knew Harry was going to be a little panicky for a little while, but sighed in relief when he noticed the nod Harry gave him and watched as the boy proceeded to pull out his phone with shaky hands and dial the police.

The man silently cried from below Louis, shaking with broken sobs.  It was sad, honestly, it was because Louis is pretty sure this man’s thought of putting a gun to someone’s head was probably his last idea to retrieve money.  He knew he should feel pity in some way, that there are many reasons why this man did this, but he held a gun to Harry, threatening to kill such a sweet person, someone who deserves nothing of what has been happening to him.

A little while later, with Harry pressed to the back of Louis for comfort, the sounds of sirens echoed through the air, drawing closer with each passing minute until a group of police cars and a couple ambulance came through afterwards.  Louis sighed in relief, happy that finally he could get rid of this scum and take Harry home, and just hold the boy close, just like last time.

The police came and acted fast; replacing Louis’ hands with their own and cuffing the man up before the he had any chance of struggling.  Louis turned and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling his friend close to him and nuzzling into the larger boys’ chest, and the taller completely engulfing Louis’ small frame within him.

After a little while, Louis was asked by an officer for some questioning and being told that they may need to come into questioning later on in the week just to give the police their side of the story, Louis nodded and thanked the officers before taking Harry’s hand and leading the boy with him to the car and they were finally on their way home, just how the night was suppose to go, but this time, Louis held the boy against this chest that night,  _Blue Is The Warmest Colour_ playing on the screen at a low volume in Louis’ bedroom.  And even when the screen suddenly turned black, the TV on a nightly timer, Harry snuggled closer to Louis’ chest and fell asleep to the gentle beat of his friend’s heart; Louis following not too long after.


	7. Chapter 7

Call My Name (And I’ll Come Running) – Chapter Seven

  Louis probably would not have nearly died the next morning had Harry decided it would be a wonderful idea to straddle his waist and lean over his face with this huge grin Louis is quite positive he saw in a horror movie the other day.

  Louis grabbed a hold of Harry’s shoulders and flipped them around with smile, giggling at the shocked expression on Harry’s face now.

  “Did no one ever tell you that it’s a bad idea to cage a lion?”  Louis asked, a smirk gracing his face and he leaned down to rub their noses together.

  Harry scoffed in reply, his eyes rolling rather dramatically.  “You’re more like a little kitten.” He giggled and reached up to kiss Louis’ nose.

  Louis gasped and pushed Harry back down against the bed, a hurt look on his face as he looked down at the younger boy.  “You are such a little shit.”  Louis said while Harry looked up to him with big wide green eyes, his entire face masked with innocence.

  Arousal coursed through Louis, blood rushing right for his dick, and with Harry wiggling and shifting every so often below him did not help him in any way.  Louis’ eyes stayed focused on Harry face, studying the maturing boy’s face, shifting from eye to eye and studying each and every crook and cranny and the lovely jut of Harry’s jaw.  Louis knew Harry was beautiful, but with him _so_ close, their faces nearly inches apart, Louis saw Harry in a new light.  He looked so young, so pure, and for _fuck sakes_ ; Louis _really_ wants to wreck him.

  However, Harry began to wiggle around a little more and finally pulls himself from underneath Louis.  “I’m hungry; I’m going to go make breakfast, sound good?”  He asks, his face scrunching until he settles it out and nuzzled his nose against Louis’ shoulder.

  Louis smiled.  “Sounds wonderful.” He replied and sat on his bed, waiting for Harry to leave before he sighed and ran a hand down his chest and into his pants.

+++

  Harry had made Louis and himself a plate of bacon and a single large omelet – Louis loved this, how domestic they had become since the day of Harry’s attack.  Louis knows he should not be happy for what had happened to Harry that night at the bar, but he knows that with Harry so close to he now, nothing else would have brought Harry and him _this_ close.  If he is being honest with anyone, he would not have ever gone back to that bakery where Harry worked – he would have been too shy and would not have known how to approach Harry ever again.

  Harry and Louis were sitting on the couch, snuggled up under a blanket with Harry’s head tucked up close to Louis’ neck, and Louis was trying everything to not get hard again.  Having Harry almost walk in on him jerking off earlier was not exactly something he wants to repeat (unless of course Harry wants to join, then Louis is _not_ complaining).

  Louis is focused all on the television that he hardly notices the hand on his thigh tightening and moving higher until it’s resting right beside his crotch and his entire body turns stiff.  Louis’ eyes widen as he jerks away from Harry who is now sitting back and looking at Louis with these big innocent eyes.

  “Harry…”  Louis starts, his hand coming down and taking hold of Harry’s.

  Harry nods and pulls his hand back, shuffling until his back hits the side.  Louis is just sitting and watching as Harry pulls his legs to his chest and hides his face.  Louis knows the younger boy feels ashamed in some way and probably insanely uncomfortable at the moment, but Louis has not the slightest idea of how to even begin to ask Harry what he even had in mind.  Louis sat back, his heart racing and desperately trying to calm himself down and focus back to what is playing on the television.

  A couple minutes went by which turned into half an hour and then in an hour when either one of them decided to talk again, but what came out of Harry’s mouth was not exactly what he was hoping to hear.

  “I heard you in the bedroom earlier, you know.”  He stated, not taking his eyes off the television as he spoke.

  “Excuse me?”  Louis asked, looking over to the curly haired lad.

  “After I left to make us food, I was going to come back and get a sweater because I was feeling a little cold, but right when I was about to walk in I could hear the slapping of skin and you groaning.”

  Louis sat back, his eyes wide at Harry’s confession.  He had no idea on how to even respond, or even what to say.  He could not believe Harry had actually _heard_ him do something to personal, but the fact that when Harry did finish, he gasped out Harry’s name in a desperate needy and broken voice. 

  Louis sat, picking at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt and waited a little while before looking over to Harry who is sat just staring at Louis, his eyebrows knit together.

  “Harry, I…”  Louis stopped, not knowing what to even say to the boy.

  “It’s alright Louis, I’m sorry for even bringing it up, it’s absolutely none of my business.”  Harry stated and stood up, starting for the bedroom.  Louis watched as the boy disappeared into the room and came back out with his bag.  “I need to get back to my flat and to work.  It’s been a while since I’ve actually been back anyways – better they know I’m alive and well, then assume I’m dead and give my job to someone else.”

  Louis did not know how to respond, whether that was supposed to be some kind of joke or if he was being dead seriously; either way, Louis kind of just sat and watched the boy as he moved around the flat to gather his jacket and shoes which he seemed to just discard when they got home last night.

  “I’ll be back tonight though, alright?  I – I still don’t feel too comfortable being on my own.”  Harry announced, now coming to stand in front of Louis.

  Louis looked up at Harry and smiled which had Harry grinning and leaning down to place a kiss against Louis’ forehead.  “Just for a couple of hours, okay.”  He murmured and walked off, leaving the incredibly embarrassed boy behind.


End file.
